Turning Back Time
by PinkishBlondeFerret
Summary: Life before Hogwarts! Feat. Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Ron, and more. R for language. new chapter on Valentine's day!
1. Author's Notes! Pay attention or 10 poin...

Longer summary wrap up: Ok, we all know Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Lee and Katie. Let's go back to a time where they were um…._nicer_ children. Told in loads of people's points of views. Alicia, George, Angelina, etc.

And no, I TRY not play favorites but I gotta remember my main character here! As you'll see: I swear I'm the definition of deranged. I can be the poster girl for the American Psychiatric Society. Especially if I get sugar!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

Author's Notes:

The first and foremost statement of my story I will make: I own nothing. Zilch. Diddly Shit. Jack Crap. Please don't sue me, I have no money. All music belongs to the artist I will list, record company, etc. etc. All characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. ::grovels at J.K's feet:: Labels/Brands are of the manufacturers. I didn't steal anything, because everything is credited. If you're sure I stole your story, e-mail me a link or the part you think I stole or post me something and we'll deal with it. Speak up or put up and shut up. 

Second, my mind works in a heterosexual way. Meaning, for you people who are confused, and if you're not, I'm just doing this to get on your nerves: The way I write, is based on a straight person's opinion, point of view, etcetera. Not that there's anything wrong with being or thinking like a homosexual person. (I'm NOT homophobic!) Long story short, (I told you I'd get you pissed!) in this fanfic, a male will be paired with a female. Like it or not. If you like that character, but think that the person they're paired with is an asshole, tough. In my fanfic, no girl will be paired with another girl. Or a guy with another guy. Harry will never fuck Draco. The twins will never have a twincest. Angelina and Hermione will never make out. Ron and Harry? Think not! Alicia and Katie? I'm gonna go hang myself, I swear. VERY soon!

Third: I don't really _smutten_ it. Or at least I try not to. There's no great sexual descriptions, for your information. If you feel that that's too descriptive, get out. X out of this story. I'm not making you read it. I like to into great detail, so that may be the reason.

Fourth thing in order, a lot of the male characters that I write about in here, I based their look on the movies, so if you're reading it and you think 'Wait! George Weasley (Or any other character) is hot? What the hell?!' you'll see where I'm coming from. And Leila Sutherland who plays me (Alicia Spinnet) sucks big cow wankers, even though she _is_ a cow. And they replaced her in CoS with "Rochelle Davis"…WHO THE HELL?! If you can get info on her for me, oh, I will give you a cookie _and_ a glass of milk! FYI: I'm a GREAT supporter of Fred/Angelina or George/Alicia ships. Hint Hint Hint! Come on J.K! The clues are right here! Lol.

Five, a lot of these characters are based on my friends, so my friends, you know who you are! Thank you for helping me bring some characters to life! And if you were a mean, insufficient little bitch who hung around me and I was mad at and didn't talk to, congratulations for helping me think up the bitchier characters! Everybody contributes!

Six, I know it's long, but bear with me! you can make it through! There might be a song exert put in every once and a while. These are not, I repeat, _not_ songfics! I only do this to sorta set the mood, like if someone's sad, I might feel nice and put in a sad song to get the mood just right. And oh yea, my main language is English, so if something I translated seems wrong (French, German, Latin, etc.) tell me. I'm a big girl! I can handle this! 

Last, but not least: Have fun! Get lost in the world of deranged authors! But remember: Read N Review! Thanks! Now have fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh! and one more super important note, people: 

HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF PHOENIX**, JUNE 21ST, 2003.**

THE OPENING MORNING OF BARNES & NOBLES…WHERE WILL YOU BE? AND WHAT TIME WILL YOU GET YOURS?

Actually, I'm gonna say for me, the opening time, realy. Even if I have to punch someone for the last copy! Don't get in the way of me on a mission for Harry Potter Books! Hehe. 


	2. I WILL kick your ass!

Here's Chapter One! It's officially up! I hope you like it! If you don't , I think I'll go slit my wrists now…JOKING! Thanks so much to the nice people who read my Author's Note and reviewed! You all get some donuts now! ::tosses out donuts at the unexpecting crowd:: Oh! I'm sorry! Was that your eye? Oops…Lol. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

It was a very good dream, actually. Was he flying…yes, he was flying with the Chudley Cannons. Was this the World Cup? Wait…it's too blurry to tell…yea, it was. He saw the streamers and sea of Cannon supporters as he heard the announcers.

"And a strong hit from the Cannon's new Beater, George Weasley. A very good recruit of the Cannons, indeed. A lucky find!"

"I'll say! He's only a rookie, but with a strong average and over 50 fan clubs in Europe alone, this kid's on fire! Swarmed by girls! Now here comes the Ireland Chaser, darting Weasley's Bludger, performing a daring technique. Weasley swings the Bludger at her as she performs the-" 

Well, whatever the technique was, 9-year-old George never found out, as he was rudely awakened by what felt rather like a Bludger flying into his head as he was sleeping under one of the apple trees. He quickly opened his eyes and rubbed the spot on his head furiously, swearing as he saw an anxious and grinning 8-year-old Alicia Spinnet peering into his face. 

"Are-you-ok?" she managed to choke out while trying to stifle her laughter. "Fred and I were playing Quidditch. That," she said, indicating the apple that murderously attacked his head. "Was my Quaffle. Sorry."

"What the hell do I look like, woman?! A fucking goal post?!" he yelled and frowned as she burst out in laughter. "If you're going to live at my house _again_ this summer, there's certain rule you have to follow: We don't chuck apples at other people here! At least not while they're sleeping!"

It was true, Alicia was spending another summer, like always, at the Weasley household. Not that that was a problem, since the Weasleys were practically her other family. The explanation to that situation was quite simple: her father, was good friends with Mr. Weasley when they use to work in the same department, the Department of Something-Or-Another at the Ministry of Magic about 20 years ago. Mrs. Weasley had babysat her even when she was a baby. And back then, the twins were still mischievous as hell, mind you.

She liked to hang out with Fred and George, the twins, the most because the were a lot more fun than Bill or Charlie, who nowadays, resorted to going to Muggle malls and tried pickup lines on random girls who they gawked at for about an hour. Ginny was too girly and probly too young to even understand the concept of Quidditch and spent her time playing with her dolls or sleeping. Ron was cool to hang around with too, though now, he spent most of his time tagging along with Bill and Charlie and became what they referred to as "chick bait", the poor kid, and Percy was just plain boring and conceited. He was very quiet and moody all the time, like he was some kind of constipated freak. How anyone could stand being cooped up in their room 23 hours and 45 minutes a day, except for when he bolted down his dinner, or sprinted to the bathroom next door, they actually never found out. George Weasley was one of her closest, probly even her best friend. Not that she didn't like Fred; it was just George was the all-around guy you could talk to, even if he was a large pain sometimes. 

She came earlier this summer because of one simple yet excruciatingly long explanation: Alicia was Half-Blooded, which mean that she had a Muggle mother and wizard father, thought that relationship, moment, didn't last long. Her parents fought so often now, that her father decided it was best if she stay in a more, welcoming environment. The only way they could resolve their constant fighting was to get a divorce. It was a very hard time for her, in which she stayed over at the Weasley household so often, she was now and honorary Weasley. 

"I said I was sorry!" she exclaimed as she plopped down next to him on the cool ground. "And I'm sure sleeping under an apple tree was also wise, huh?"

"Yes, in fact, it was. It's got shade. And it WAS quiet." he replied smartly.

"George, she said exasperatedly. "does the word 'gravity' mean a damn thing to you?"

"And what does the word 'wedding' mean to you, Alicia?" he said with a smug smile and moved his head slightly to the left as an apple fell to the exactly where his head had been with a loud thud.

"My point's proven." she said with a smirk, which then turned into a sarcastic smile. "Ha ha. Hilarious. Don't make me throw another apple at your head. I have the makings of a Chaser, remember? Charlie even said so. "

"Jeez, you and your family." George said, quickly changing the subject of apples. "Are you and your dad _still_ mad at each other about the wedding dress?"

"Yea." she sighed and started fiddling with her shoelaces.

It was true. Her father, after his divorce, he happened to come across a Muggle named Diane, a tall and blonde woman he met somewhere on one of his famous 2 month long business trips, and began dating her. After 10 months, they were engaged. The subject of the wedding often brought tension between her and her father. It was all because of some _stupid_ dress. It wasn't one of your regular 'I hate your girlfriend' problems. Di was a nice woman, really, who also turned out to be a divorced mother who had a very girly 10-year-old daughter named Trish. But the stupid little flower girl's dress. She could still remember how the stupid thing started anyways. One night, at a "family dinner" they had at her house, where her father invited Di and Trish over to help start wedding arrangements, the subject suddenly jumped from champagne to clothes.

"I've got a quite handsome tuxedo I've ordered, dear." Mr. Spinnet said to Di and turned to Alicia. "Alicia, you should go to the bridal shop with Diane and Trish and pick out your flower girl's dress."

"Wait, Dad, you're joking, right? I am _not _wearing a dress." Alicia said as she put down her fork.

"No, I'm not jousting in any way, Alicia. If you're going to be the flower girl, you need a proper dress." her father said, looking up from his list of things to discuss.

"Dad! English please!"

"I am not joking, Alicia. I'm serious. I don't want you to come to a wedding dressed in some baggy pants and a t-shirt." he said sternly.

"Fine, I'll wear nice pants. but I'm _not_ wearing a dress. And what's this about a flower girl? I am definitely not being some flower girl. Why can't I be a bride's maid?" she asked indignantly. 

"No, young lady, you are wearing a dress. And you cannot be a bride's maid because Trish is the bride's maid and she's wearing a dress, also." he replied as the blonde girl smiled at her.

"Dad, that's so gay! I'd rather be the best man, or best girl, whatever you call it than some dumb flower girl!" she said angrily.

"Alicia, you'll drop that tone now. And that language, or you'll be grounded missy. You're going to be a flower girl and that's _that_." he ended as to say the subject would now be dropped. "Now, floral arrangements-"

Seeing that conversation was getting her nowhere, Alicia let out a frustrated groan, threw her napkin onto the table and marched to her room and slammed the door. A few seconds later she heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Alicia, you open this door now!" said Mr. Spinnet angrily.

"No! I am not opening the door." yelled Alicia from her bed where she laid, staring at her ceiling angrily.

"Alicia Ryan Spinnet, open it up this door this instant! We are going to talk this over-"

Alicia was a certain rude hand gesture at the door and yelled back. 

"No! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Alicia-"

"Goodbye Dad!"

"Listen to me-"

"_Goodbye!_" she concluded and heard her father walk away, mumbling to himself. She managed to catch some of it.

"Stubborn…just like her mother…hardheaded daughter of mine…"

The problem only accentuated, since Mr. Spinnet was called to go on another business trip the next day. She just nodded at him and sprinted towards the Weasley's house when he dropped her off at the Burrow.

Now, Alicia kept fiddling with her shoelaces so much she wound up getting them caught in there and started trying to yank them out while George watched in amusement. 

"So _are_ you wearing a dress to the wedding?" he asked as she furiously yanked on her finger.

"Hell. No." she said, finally managing to save her finger. "Can you even _imagine_ me in a dress, George?"

"You'll have to wear skirts for Hogwarts." George said, now fumbling in his pockets, pulled out some prank items, and put them on the ground.

"Well that's mandatory, George, you idiot!" 

"I am not an idiot!" he said defensively.

"Sure you aren't. I bet that you'll have to ask for my help on homework when we go to Hogwarts!" she said, grinning.

"I bloody won't!" he replied, shaking his head. "So _are_ you going to the wedding? It's in a month!"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll be a crazy mother fucker and crash it." Alicia said, shrugging.

"Sounds fun to me!" said a voice behind her that turned out to be Fred. "Are you done talking already, Lee? You were gone so long that I thought you two were hooking up or some shit."

"EW!" exclaimed Alicia and George at the same time.

"I would _never_ hook up with George! If the fate of the world depended on me even _saying_ I loved George, I'd become a lesbian and hang myself!" Alicia said with a total look if disgust on her face.

"Oh, _that's_ not nice. I'd just go find another girl to hook up with." said George with mock sadness. "I've got the Weasley Charm. Of course no girl would be able to keep their hands off of my devilishly handsome self!" he continued as Fred doubled up on the ground, laughing.

"Devilishly handsome?!" Alicia said as she was laughed uncontrollably. "You are so full of yourself and shit!"

"Oh, and resorting to lesbianism is better?" he retorted as he shoved her. "Bloody good plan, Leesh!"

"Better than fancying you!"

"You two never stop going at it, do you?" asked Fred when he managed to stop laughing and got up.

"No." the both said in unison and exchanged smart glares.

"I'll stop when he stops being stupid, Fred." Alicia said as she punched George in the arm.

"Don't punch me, you, you GIRL!" yelled George as he punched her in the arm. "Aw, did I hurt you?"

"Hell no! You did not just call me a girl!" Alicia said as she sprung on top of him and they began wrestling. "What's wrong George? Questioning your masculinity now?" 

"You wish!" George grunted back as he tried to flip her onto her back, and they both kept wrestling, leaving Fred in fits of laughter as he watched his brother trying to shove Alicia off of him and getting his ass kicked by a girl. A pretty tough one, at that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soooo…What'd ya think? Please, please please review! A 12-pack of Peppermint Imps for the first 10 people who do! Now I'm gonna go blast some Eminem, since the radio version of "Superman" sucks! Blah! :P…and for those who were concerned about the language of these kids at such an age, all I can say is the things that you happen to pick up when you grown up with Bill and Charlie Weasley! Lol… 

::Can be heard yelling out loud in her room before her mom yells at her for… well, yelling:: 

'I THINK I LOVE YOU BABY! I THINK I LOVE YOU TOO! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU GIRL, COME HERE IN SHADY'S WORLD! OOH BOY YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY! BITCH, YOU MAKE ME HURL!' and 'HAYLIE JADE?! I LOVE THAT NAME! LOVE THAT TATTOO! WHAT'S THAT SAY? ROT IN PIECES? UH…THAT'S GREAT!' 


End file.
